


Caught In The Forest

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, OC's gender is left ambiguous, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the rumours of wendigo sightings started circling I ignored them, knowing they were just local superstition. How I wished I'd given them more credit...---OC of ambiguous gender is fucked in the woods by a Wendigo-like creature. First person POV.





	Caught In The Forest

I always thought myself above superstitions - magic (or ‘magick’, or whichever spelling was popular among the cloud-cuckoolander neo-pagans), oracles and astrology where fun diversions for people to play make-believe. They were pastimes, at best, and delusions at worst. So when I heard gruesome rumours of a psychotic outbreak in the neighbouring villages and towns, I brushed it off as people modern-day stressful lives making them think back to their old cultures and the lore of the land and just a sign of some people needing a long holiday and better healthcare. How I wish I had thought more of it then.

Taking better care of myself than those who were stressed to the point of psychosis and hallucinations, I regularly hiked in the dense forest just a few miles from my home. After a day stuck behind a desk at work I really needed to stretch my legs. 

On my daily evening hike three weeks ago I somehow got lost. I don’t remember at what point I stopped recognising the landscape around me. I had walked in this forest since I was a kid, at first after school, and then after work. I could always find my way back, and no part of it in a 5 mile radius was unfamiliar to me. Except, apparently, this one.

In my panic I desperately searched for anything in the landscape I could recognise. I spent what felt like minutes to me, but must have been hours staring at every tree, rock or mark on the paths hoping I would recognise where I was and could finally go home to bed.

The forest took on a different quality at night, and in my fear and desperation I found myself thinking of superstitions - the trees listening, the hooting owls reporting what they were seeing, root networks reaching up through the ground to trip me and pull me down, ancient lost spirits also trying to find a way out, but for much, much longer. Mostly, though, I thought of the recent rumours of wendigos that spread across the region, the poor people terrified that scared themselves into committing horrific violence or begging to be taken away from society. I chastised myself for every time I heard the rustling and creaking of the forest, and despite where my thoughts wandered, I was confident I was just paranoid because of the stress.

The sky had been pitch black for long enough for the temperature to drop and a deep chill to settle, and, attempting one more time to retrace my steps, I followed a barely-there footpath and came across a fork in the paths that I was confident I had not seen before. A sudden drop in the temperature and an acrid smell in the air warned me that I should leave as fast as I could, and so I turned around to follow the path back out, only to find it completely covered by the ground and impossible to follow. Steeling myself with a reminder that I was just reacting irrationally like any person would in my situation I took a few steps towards the fork in the paths and stopped.

A massive dark figure stood just behind the paths shifting under the scant light of the new moon. It seemed to notice me and quickly stilled and then, in slow smooth movements it turned and stood revealing a bowed back looming forward with clawed arms reaching nearly to the ground. 

The wendigo’s daunting form slowly crept toward me, as if trying not to spook me. Its antlers crowning its blood-dripping muzzle, it’s prey, a bloated deer corpse, abandoned behind it. My breath caught on every inhale and again on every exhale, I could barely make it’s form out from the darkness surrounding us. The acrid stench was coming from it.

I finally managed to turn away from the looming beast, but as I started moving away from it a strong horn-like claw around my middle stopped me, digging into my soft sides through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. As futile as running would have been I still felt a new sense of dread grow as I realised how little I could do to save myself. Beyond a few sobbing gasps I couldn’t make a sound as it’s bear-like rotting muzzle leaned into me and exhaled it’s vile breath in my face and it dragged me towards it with its long arms. 

As it dragged me closer to its body, my heels digging into the ground, it turned me to face it. My eyes were on level with its torso and for the first time I noticed something swaying between its legs. The... thing reached half way down it’s thighs and was growing as I watched it, its dripping length widening grotesquely. After a moment I realised that that was the beast’s cock, and it was growing bigger and harder before my eyes. 

A second paw joined the one at my waist and as it started to lift me I finally came to my senses and thrashed around as much as I could kicking at what I could reach of its arms and writhing in its grasp. But it had me in its inhumanly strong grasp and lifted me with little effort. As I rose I was dragged along its growing length making it clear despite the darkness how large it was compared to my human body.

Finally it held me at face level, it’s rotten maw breathed in my face making me even more lightheaded. I couldn’t wrap my head around what was happening - all the rumours led me to think it was some greedy soul that had lost its humanity and I just happened to be in its path ready become its next meal. However it hadn’t harmed me yet, in fact it’s claws were holding me so carefully not even my thin t-shirt had been torn. And with its huge member swinging between its legs… I struggled to wrap my dizzy head around it, but its intentions seemed clear. The sudden image of its cock somehow buried deep inside me, filling me up beyond what could possibly fit had me thrashing again, somehow even more desperate to escape than before.

It tightened its grip and began to lower me to the ground, I thought with some hope that it was going to leave me alone, or finally kill me, but my heart sank as it pulled me further into its groin and held me firmly against it. I couldn’t breathe with my head held a few scant inches from its stench and I gasped for breath against it. Holding me firm to it’s monstrous cock it first dragged me up along it, and then shoved me roughly down, the swollen head rubbing across my lips and pressing into my cheek, stopping me from breezing at all. Its long throaty belows and the rolling of its hips made it clear how much my warm body was pleasing it. It started off at a fairly slow, unbearable drag that left me desperate for air whenever the head pressed against my face. This didn’t last long as it soon sped up both shoving against me and forcing me into it at a pace that left my stomach rolling. The constant pressure against the length of my body stimulated me and, despite the panic, fear and nausea at my situation I started to become aroused. Not that there was anything I could do about that either - even if I had wanted to, my pinned arms meant I could not reach myself in any way and had to put up with the fast, brutal pace it had set that was knocking the air out of me and slamming it’s dripping dick into my face with every thrust.

As its thrusting became erratic and rippling shudders wracked its body I thought it was finally close and I mentally prepared myself for receiving a massive load of rancid cum onto my face. Just a few seconds after, though it stopped. It’s orgasm didn’t come, though, and it didn’t relax its grip on me. Instead it lifted me up beyond its groin again and closer to eye-level.

A sharp claw grazed down my sides leaving a trail of goosebumps. Still gasping for breath, I tiredly reached out with one hand as well as my pinned arms could and felt it’s smooth, pliable skin brush against my fingertips. When it reached my pants it carefully slipped one claw into my waistband and in one movement shredded both my pants and my underwear. It, apparently accidentally, nicked my skin and a small rivulet of blood flowed from my hip. It’s boney nostrils widened and its breathing quickened again. It stooped its head further towards my crotch while simultaneously lifting me until it was face-to-groin with me.

It nuzzled at my crotch and sensed my arousal breathing it deeply. It’s bloodied teeth hooked onto my trousers and shredded them with barely any force. The thought of teeth that sharp near such a sensitive area made a cold dread settle in my stomach and I held myself as still as possible. Despite the coldness of its flesh its breath was warm and my bare skin tingled as I felt rough tongue reach out to me.

Enough time passing from using me to rub against combined with the cold and the stress meant I was no longer even slightly aroused, however, after a few minutes of it mechanically working me with its tongue my body responded and I couldn’t stop the moans it was drawing from me. Finally it dragged its tongue across my entrance and I was too tired to struggle and simply pleaded with it to stop as it slowly stretched me out and prepared me with its hot tongue.

I had never been stretched like that before, and the hot burning stretch of just its tongue made me want to scream, but remembering the size of its member made me realise just how much more I would have to stretch. I screamed again, pleading with any humanity left in it to just eat me or do anything but what it was preparing me for. I cursed every single doubt I had ever had about the rumours and wished more than anything I could be back home in bed and far away from the massive tongue that continued to stretch me well-beyond how much any human would ever have to stretch. 

After twisting its tongue inside me to the point my thighs ached from being forced so far apart it seemed to judge me ready and with a guttural sound almost like a laugh it lowered me onto its cock.

For a few seconds my body refused to yield to the massive head, not even its long, twisting tongue being enough to prepare me for its girth, but as it kept pushing me down soon its cockhead had nowhere else to go but inside me and half of the head slipped in. The burn from being stretched around its dick was so much worse than its tongue, and I hadn’t even taken the head yet. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks and a broken keening sound came from my mouth. It hurt so much and it’s head wasn’t even in! But the relentless force didn’t ease and soon it’s wide mushroom head popped inside me.

The sudden pain of being stretched around it made me automatically clench causing spasms of agony as my muscles squeezed the monstrous cock inside of me even more. I felt something in me break at that point, any chance of escaping dying within me. After that point, the slickness from its oozing tip made most of the rest of its cock slide easily into me, while I could do nothing but twitch and moan in its grasp, impaled on its cock.

As I plunged down on it and I saw the length disappear into me I couldn’t wrap my head around how it fit. My poor body throbbed at the stretch and every time it pulled out I felt an intense suction and my body tried to follow it, to keep it in me. But every thrust down left my insides feeling squashed and unable to draw a full breath. My mind was blank and all I could think about was the length continually filling me up beyond capacity. Despite my exhaustion, I found myself softly panting and moaning again, desperate to find some release, something to end this emotional ride I was having.

It sped up, thrusting me up and down on its cock with the same force it had rubbed it against me before, but this time it was so much more intense. The staccato rhythm of its thrusts mirrored those from when it was close earlier and I realised it had been saving its come to go inside me, not on me. I finally managed a small orgasm of my own just as it pressed me firmly against the base of its member and I felt warm come pumping into me. When I saw my stomach rounding from all the cum that was going in me I knew I should have panicked again, but I just didn’t have the energy to do so and passively watched as my belly grew larger and larger.

The added stimulation wrenched another small orgasm from me and just as I felt filled to breaking point I passed out.

\---

I woke up behind my house, luckily I lived on the outskirts of town on the edge of the forest with no neighbours so I was not spotted by anyone who would think something other than a drunken night out had happened to me. The marks on my body, my rounded swollen belly and my still dripping, gaping hole made it clear that this couldn’t have been a dream. That was almost 3 weeks ago. I called in to work the day after and took a week off to recover - I couldn’t go to a hospital without being questioned and, besides, I honestly didn’t want to know the extent of the damage. My entire life and mind had been turned upside down by this encounter and I didn’t need doctors involved in it too. 

Thankfully my body healed quickly leaving me with only bruises, cuts and some soreness by the end of the week and I could return to work. I found myself thinking about the encounter, though, often while I was on the phone at work, or commuting home, my daily walks in the woods stopped and I spent my time at home trying not to think about it. After two weeks of feeling empty except when I remembered how intense it had felt to be split upon the beast’s cock I had made up my mind. That night, for the first time since the encounter, I went out into the forest by my house, taking my clothes off as I went.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc. Hope you enjoyed my first smut!


End file.
